1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel-vapor recovery system also called an evaporative emission control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to equip automotive vehicles with evaporative emission control systems which prevent fuel vapors from escaping into the atmosphere. These systems include canisters filled with activated charcoal or carbon which trap fuel vapors emitted from fuel tanks and carburetors. The amount of fuel vapor that can be held by the canister is limited. When an excessively large amount of fuel vapor enters the canister, some fuel vapor passes through the canister and into the atmosphere.